


Thigh-high birthday

by Iconoclast, Mail_Jem



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Balkan Boys, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Latex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mello is Matt's kink, Porn with Feelings, thigh-highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jem/pseuds/Mail_Jem
Summary: Mello is so very attentive for Matt's birthday.





	Thigh-high birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's birthday gift is Mello
> 
> co-written with Mail_Jem, their Matt headcanons are so very similiar to mine

It was just another day of ordinary life, Mello woke up, Matt was still sleeping next to him. He got out of the bed, careful to not wake up his boyfriend. The blonde got dressed and before leaving, he stoked softly Matt’s red hair and kissed his forehead.

“Nineteen…” He barely whispered, their birthdays were not even two months apart. Mello was born the year prior to Matt, but in fact they were basically the same age. He remained there for a few minutes, watching the young hacker sleeping peacefully. “Moje dragocjeno…”

\---

Mello parked the car in front of their house, but he didn't take Matt's birthday present inside. If Matt spotted it, he was gonna be mad at Mello. Matt didn't like too much attention and that meant expensive gifts as well. But Mello didn't care, he'd give it to him when they were coming back from their date later that night. Maybe after they had sex was even better a better option. Mello sneaked into their house, Matt was already in front of the TV, playing video games.

“Hey babe.” Mello kissed Matt's head and handed him a small package. “Happy birthday.”

The blonde smiled softly and the redhead's mouth dropped open, the cigarette fell on the floor. Matt was amazed by receiving a birthday present from his beautiful blonde, and even if he knew how much Mello liked spending money, he always surprised him. Mello picked up the cigarette and pulled from it.

“Mel, you didn't forget.” Matt took the package and guessed it was a game.

“Of course not. I'd never forget. But you did.”

Matt opened the package, ignoring Mello's comment on his terrible memory. Actually, he did forget, but Mello didn't need to know... Pleased, he was right about the present, it was a brand-new video game. Pity it was released too recently and Matt had not the right console to play it. Still, he felt his heart warming up at Mello's thoughtful gift.

“What's wrong?”

“Mel, I'm really, really happy about it, but I've not the new XboX.”

“Oh really? Damn I thought those XboX were all the same thing… I'm sorry.” Mello huffed and scratched the back of his head.

“Don't worry, I appreciate anyway.”

“I can give it back and get a game for the console you already own.” The mobster extinguished the cigarette in the overfilled ashtray. Matt was always too damn lazy to empty it in the rubbish.

“It's okay, Miško. Really. You don't need to. I love you, and this gift... It's thoughtful, that's what matters.”

Mello felt so bad as he looked into Matt's eyes, even if no negative feelings were present in his boyfriend's irises. He knew Matt wouldn't dare to ask him to get him the new console. Not that they didn’t have the money for it, but they were so busy with the Kira case, that Mello barely tolerated him gaming for a few hours a day. Mello felt really bad, because Matt was always so attentive towards him. The blonde smirked, though. His boyfriend was not going to be left empty-handed.

“God, I need a fucking shower.” Mello groaned.

“You were at the mall?”

“Yep.” Mello stood up and ruffled Matt's hair. The hacker smiled, loving Mello's hand through his messy mop. “I take a quick shower then I'm all yours okay?”

Matt put another cigarette between his lips and lit it up. “Sure, Miško.”

 

Mello came back a long while later dressed in a tight mesh shirt, very skimpy latex shorts, latex thigh-highs and of course his designer leather gloves.

Matt already smelled Mello's perfume before he approached him from behind, showering his nape with soft kisses. Matt felt calm again as Mello came back into the room. He was always on edge when he wasn't around. The scar of Mello's abandonment from the Wammy Era still hurt, but he would never dare to tell Mello. He shook away those sad thoughts, and smirked feeling Mello's lips on his skin. He was here now.

“Mmmh Miško... What are you up to?” Matt paused the game and closed his eyes. Mello stood in front of him now, and when Matt looked up he bit on his lower lip. “Holy fucking shit, Mel!” His blonde boyfriend was dressed like a stripper, and the best part was that he had put on even one of his military URSS caps. “You want me dead, admit it.”

Mello lowered on his knees. “Oh no Matt, I want you alive and hard.” He purred and his leather-clad fingers traced softly Matt's crotch. He was already hardening; Mello wasn't surprised. At all.

Loud noises came from Matt's headset, and Matt reached for the gamepad, kissing Mello's cheek and pushing him gently away from the front of his eyes.

“Fuck! Mel wait ten mins please.” Matt resumed the game.

"... Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I'm playing online! I've to finish the campaign!”

“Matt, tell you're not really choosing the game over me?”

“Naw babey. It's just a wrong timing. Ten minutes!”

Mello hoped Matt wasn't serious. He was probably kidding him. Or maybe he was disappointed by his gift that he decided to ignore him. He knew it made Mello mad. He knew that very well. How dared Matt to ignore him while he was sitting there, dressed in brand-new sexy latex lingerie he had bought only for him?

Mello ripped the gamepad from Matt’s hands, and pulled at the cable so the USB came off the console. Matt’s controller were wired, because he constantly forgot to charge the batteries of the wireless ones. For the first time Mello was happy about it.

“Mello!” screamed Matt, but Mello ignored him, removing the headset and wrapping the cable around Matt's wrists, arms and neck. “What are you up to?” Matt asked, sighing at his boyfriend.

The blonde chuckled and ripped Matt’s striped shirt, licked his chest. Matt huffed, he couldn't tell how many of his shirts Mello had destroyed because he was horny. He didn’t care either, Matt in exchange always ripped Mello’s panties.

Mello sat on Matt’s lap and started rolling his hips sensually. Matt bit down on his lower lip and looked up to him. “I wanna touch you.” He said, his voice burning with desire. No, Matt didn’t want just to touch him, he wanted to get rid of Mello’s panties, and he wanted to snap those damn socks on his damn thighs, see the blonde’s pale skin turn red. “C’mon it’s my birthday.” Matt groaned. Thigh-highs were a big fetish for him.

Mello ignored his plea and lowered to kiss him deeply, his hands ran along his sides. Mello kissed his face, his neck, his pierced tongue teased his sensitive nipples. The military cap fell from his head as Matt put his tied arms around his neck.

“Mellooo!” Matt groaned as the blonde grinded his hips down, rubbing painfully his still clothed cock. Mello’s mouth teased and spoiled his skin, travelling further down, trailing kisses and bites along Matt’s toned stomach. He shifted his ass on Matt’s thighs and unzipped hastily Matt’s jeans, took out Matt’s throbbing cock without bothering to lower them further. Mello licked his lips and looked in Matt’s ocean blue eyes as he stroked his cock, precum was already oozing from the tiny hole. Mello’s icy eyes flickered and Matt knew that look well, he knew it too well. Mello was like a snake and soon he would attack.

“Sranje!” Matt hissed as Mello’s tongue assaulted his cock, licking greedily every trace of precum from his pulsing red, wet glans. Hastily, Mello ripped down Matt's jeans and briefs, the redhead wasn't sure if his trousers would make it out alive. “What a pity… I hope those jeans are still available at Topmen, they were damn comfy.” Matt complained just to piss Mello off.

Mello slipped Matt's jeans from his legs while sucking him deeply and greedily. Matt bucked his hips up and hit the back of Mello's throat, the blonde choked but Matt didn't care, his tied hands grabbed a fistful of long hair, his mind full of pleasure, and he shoved his cock deeper in. Mello didn't care as well, his fingers clenched Matt's hipbones, dug fingernails in Matt's pale skin, sucked him deeper.

Drool mixed with Matt's precum, that was running down Mello's chin and neck, Matt looked at him. His flushed cheeks, his needy eyes, his ruffled hair. Mello was a beautiful man, and Matt was totally a slave for his ice blue eyes.

“You're such a greedy slut.” Matt chuckled. Mello gave him a teasing lick. “Stop it now or I'm gonna come straight away.” Mello smirked and sat up between Matt’s legs, throwing them around his waist and grinding his clothed cock against Matt's. “No, no, beautiful. It's my birthday and I wanna be in you.” The redhead smirked.

Mello rolled his eyes and sat up straight. “And how are you supposed to do that if you're tied up?”

“Well, I suppose you know how to arrange it, right babey?” Matt winked and let Mello get up.

“And while you're at it, gimme a nice show.”

“You're pushing your luck, Jeevas.” Mello complained and rummaged in the nightstand drawer. Mello stood in front of Matt and took off first the mesh shirt and then slipped slowly from his latex panties, giving his hacker boyfriend the requested show.

“Make those socks snap on your sexy thighs.” Matt giggled and Mello frowned.

“But that hurts.” The blonde complained again but did it anyway. He glared at the redhead and slipped his thumb between latex and his thighs, pulled slightly and let the black shiny material snap on his sensitive skin. Matt's eyes lit up, and he bit his lower lip as he stared at his blonde boyfriend.

“Again.” Matt demanded, and Mello obeyed, though unwillingly. Matt loved to see his boyfriend’s grumpy face while he was seducing him. It was so funny and exciting, and it was rare too, Mello usually didn’t like to spend much time on foreplay.

Mello turned and got on his knees, he squirted lube on his fingers, then he bent forward and gave Matt sight to his exposed entrance. Matt licked his lips as Mello's leather clad fingers ran up and down his ass crack. The blonde gasped softly as he pushed two fingers into himself and was getting his hole ready to welcome his boyfriend's cock.

“Look at me.” Matt demanded and Mello turned his head back to face him. “You're so damn hot.”

Mello fingered himself for a few minutes, then as he felt ready, he withdrew his fingers and knelt between Matt's legs, but instead of sitting on Matt, he took a toy and coated it with lube.

“For you, my love.” Mello chuckled; Matt smirked and spread his legs, giving him access to his ass. Mello teased his hole softly until it swallowed the butt plug by itself.

Matt moaned loud as he felt the plug into him, it was his favourite one, the one which hit his prostate so lovely. “Come here.”

Mello obeyed and positioned himself, so he could slip on Matt's cock until his ass sat on his lap. Mello hissed a little, he was always so damn tight. Matt loved it, he loved to feel his warm insides clenching around his pulsing cock. Mello put his gloved hands on Matt's chest and started moving slowly, his hole had still not adjusted to his size. And yet, he looked so needy and ravenous.

“Y-you're so fucking huge, Matt.” Mello moaned, his tongue licked the inside of Matt's upper lip.

“Take it Miško. It's all yours.”

Mello nodded and sat up, he started riding his boyfriend. He was slow at first, then his pace became gradually faster. Matt was laying there, his wrists still tied together with the cable, but he could find a position to rest his head on his arm and to look better at Mello.

The mobster was riding him with closed eyes but from time to time he took a glimpse at Matt. The redhead enjoyed the view, the moves, the sensations. Mello slipped his feet on Matt's thighs and hooked them in the inner part, so he had more stability to ride him faster.

“Mmmh... You're so beautiful, Miško.” Mello smiled shyly. “Tell me how to say Russian whore in German?”

“W-what the fuck Matt!” Mello panted, and his face flushed pink.

“Come on, tell me.”

“I'm just half Russian! And I’m not a whore!”

“Yeah but you got all the nasty clichéd traits so your Russian part is waaay stronger - ouch!” Mello punched him on the chest. “Mellooo!” The blonde didn’t move anymore, Matt bucked his hips up and tightened his ass around the plug. “Come on, move you slut.”

“You do it, bitch.” Mello moaned loud as Matt shoved his cock up and deep into him, hitting his prostate way too hard. Matt banged his cock again into Mello’s tightness and the blonde fell forward, his mouth finding Matt’s greedy lips.

They kissed each other deeply, panted, nibbled, sucked. Matt took advantage of this distraction to remove the cable from his wrists, he was finally free to take his naughty boyfriend the way he wanted the most. Hard.

“Aaah!” With a sudden move, Matt sat up and smacked Mello on his back, his body now on him, his cock still into him. Mello’s icy eyes widened as he saw the smug grin on Matt’s face. “Uh-oh.”

Matt threw Mello’s left leg over his shoulder and pinned his hands on the ground, then he started to fuck him hard and slow. Mello panted loud, he groaned of pain as Matt’s teeth sunk in the sensitive skin on his neck. “You like it hard, don’t ya?” Mello shook his head and whimpered. “I say you do, Meister.” Matt loved using that nickname, and above everything he loved using it when Mello was under him. He giggled, and then he started to fuck him fast, so really fast that their bodies felt like set on fire.

“Matt, you’re a bastard.” Mello pretended to complain, but Matt knew it was just for show. He loved his proud blonde so much, loved even the way he always had something to nag about.

Matt just giggled in response and went on banging the hell out of Mello, finally hearing soft noises coupled with encouraging words like _yes, harder, faster, I hate you, there, please,_ _don’t stop_. Mello’s eyes were watering as Matt started to assault his prostate like a beast.

Because that’s what Matt was, an animal. “Come now, blonde whore!”

“Ngh…” Mello bit down on his lower lip as he shot cum on his own chest. Matt let go of Mello’s hands and wrapped his arms around his waist to lift his hips a little. Mello whimpered as Matt went on fucking his overstimulated hole, finally following him a few minutes later.

The redhead emptied his full load into Mello, then crashed their lips together and kissed him deep and lovingly. Matt ran his fingers through Mello’s blonde mane, smelled his skin, kissed him everywhere.

“Volim te…” Matt rested his head on Mello’s chest and the blonde hugged him tightly. He looked briefly at the TV screen, the campaign was over. Oh well, he had assaulted Mello’s ass, that was way better than playing Call of Duty.

“We’re not done yet.”

“Hm?” Matt looked up and Mello stroked gently his long bangs out of his ocean blue eyes.

“I made a reservation at the Israeli restaurant.”

“When?”

“For tonight, idiot.”

“Naw Mel, I’m lazy…” Matt sat up and removed carefully the plug from his ass. “Wanna stay home.”

“Matt… come on. Do you always have to be antisocial?” Mello smirked, knowing well that Matt could not resist his request.

“Okay... But under one condition. You’re gonna wear those sexy socks for dinner… and the shorts.” Matt giggled and made the thigh-highs snap on Mello’s skin. That sound was drugs for Matt's ears, as well as Mello's soft flinch.

“You want me to dress like a clichéd Slavic escort? For dinner?”

“Yea.” Matt reached for the cigarettes and put one in his mouth. “It’s my birthday. I want to show my sexy blonde.” The redhead lit up the cigarette and pulled from it.

“Fine.” Mello huffed and snatched the cigarette from Matt’s hand. “You clichéd Serbian fucker.”

 ---

Matt loved it. It was immensely amusing to have everyone literally stare at Mello’s ass while they were out for dinner. Of course the blonde didn’t care, he enjoyed it even. Mello loved attention. From time to time Matt let the latex stockings snap on Mello’s skin, his thighs were already red as they came back home.

“Can I take them off now?” Mello complained, being sexy was so tiring.

Matt sat on the bed and pulled Mello close. “Let me do it.” The redhead unzipped Mello’s leather vest and kissed the cross tattoo on his chest. Mello let the leather piece fall on the floor and Matt didn’t waste time to slip down Mello’s super tight latex panties. As always, the blonde didn’t wear any underwear, it wasn’t even possible under that garment. Matt held Mello’s hipbones and trailed soft kisses on his lower belly. Then he carefully rolled down the latex thigh-highs from his long legs, and again, he kissed the red spots on his pale skin. Mello’s fingers ran through the red mess of hair, Matt looked up and met his boyfriend’s icy eyes.

Everyone was intimidated by his cold eyes, everyone but Matt. He had always been able to read more than anyone in Mello. Where everybody saw pure attention seeking, Matt saw deep insecurity. Where everyone saw rage, Matt saw deep sorrow. And as the only person being able to understand Mello, he promised to follow him. Forever. Matt loved those greyish-blue pale eyes, and he didn’t find them cold, because he could see the fire burning in them.

Mello took off Matt’s shirt and pushed him down gently, and shifted his body to the centre of the bed, his own laying down on him. He started kissing Matt’s neck, tasted his slightly sweaty skin. His lips travelled on his chest, then teased softly one of Matt’s sensitive nipples.

“Oh fuck.” Matt moaned softly and cupped the back of the blonde’s head, giving him to understand that he liked it. Not that Mello needed to know, he knew all of Matt’s weak spots very well. Mello’s pierced tongue lapped gently at the hardening nub, then he sucked not too hard while his hands undid Matt’s jeans. The redhead raised his hips so Mello could slide them down, then he kicked them from his legs.

They were both naked finally, Matt loved the feeling of skin on skin. Sure, clothed sex was exciting, but being naked... Mello was a spectacular human being, and Matt was crazy about him. Mello rolled his hips a little, and took their both cocks in his hand, started stroking them together. It never took them too long to get ready, they were young and horny and madly in love. Mello kissed, licked, sucked him everywhere; chest, shoulders, nipples, then further down along his abs until he finally reached the tip of his cock. He licked drops of precum from his tip and then sucked him a little. Matt spread his legs to give Mello access to his already needy hole, the blonde’s fingers were tracing it softly. Mello looked up to Matt and sucked his fingers, then slipped them carefully into Matt’s rear. The redhead bit his lower lip and threw his head back, he let Mello do what he wanted. The times Mello allowed him to top weren't many, but the times he was gentle were so very rare.

“M-Miško.” Matt whispered and tossed the lube at Mello, feeling so impatient of having his blonde man inside him, the same who was already busy sucking him once more.

The half Croatian traced kisses along his stomach up again until he reached Matt’s neck, his fingers still prepping Matt’s hole. They usually didn’t care to prep properly, didn’t care if it hurt or not, they just wanted to fuck. Sometimes, though, Mello liked to spoil his precious boyfriend. This time was one of them. Mello felt Matt’s hole eased to the penetration now, he gently rubbed his prostate with his fingertips to make Matt squirm a little.

Matt reached again for the lube and handed it to Mello. The blonde sat back up and withdrew his fingers. Matt followed him and closed his arms around Mello’s waist, kissed his neck. Mello let him do and coated his own cock with lube, then he pushed Matt gently down again. Matt’s chest raised and lowered as he looked at him with desire. Mello knelt between Matt’s spread legs and as he entered him gently, Matt groaned loud. Matt’s hand reached for Mello’s neck and pulled him down towards him, meeting his lips with his own in a deep and loving kiss.

Mello’s hands clenched Matt’s thighs as he started moving slowly but no less passionate. Matt moaned in his mouth and closed his legs around Mello’s hips to push him deeper in.

That feeling... That magnificent feeling of merging with Mello, being filled and completed by the love of his life... It was overwhelming. He already knew that he wasn’t going to last long, Mello probably knew too. Mello’s lips moved from his mouth down to his neck, nipped gently at his skin. Matt was going to get hickeys everywhere, but he didn’t care. They were Mello's mark of possession on him, and being his was the best thing Matt had ever experienced.

Mello’s hips rolled forth and back and soon his cock found Matt’s prostate, rubbing it each time it slipped in and out. Matt threw both arms around Mello’s neck, kissed his shoulder, his nails dug into the tattooed skin of his back. Mello had warned him more than once to pay attention at his tattoos, but Matt couldn’t really help. Mello had to deal with a ruined tattoo if he wanted to fuck his boyfriend. It was his price to pay.

“T-there, Miško.” Matt encouraged Mello to thrust a little faster into him, and so he did.

They were both on edge already, Mello took one of Matt’s hands and clashed them together, entwined fingers in each other. He raised his chest a little, so he could look at the redhead panting and moaning needy his name. Their half-open mouths were close, and they could feel the other’s warm breath on their own lips. Matt clenched Mello’s hand almost painfully, moaned loud as he released all over his stomach and chest. Mello felt Matt’s ass tightening around his throbbing cock and followed him straight away.

Mello moaned softly and rested his forehead on Matt’s, Matt caressed gently Mello’s back. As Mello’s softening cock slipped out, Matt shifted their positions and reached for the tissues to clean himself and Mello. The blonde never did that, he always became so damn lazy and sleepy after they had sex.

Matt lay down next to him and kissed him deeply. “Volim te, Mail…” Mello whispered against his lips, then a thought hit him. They were both busy being horny the whole day, that he forgot about Matt’s birthday gift, the real gift. “Oh dammit.” Mello palmed his forehead.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot your gift…” Mello rubbed his eyes, he wasn’t really in the mood to pick it up in the car now.

“I already got my gift.” Matt giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“No, Matt. I’ve got something for you.” He took Matt’s hands and kissed its palm, Matt loved it when Mello did so. It showed his devotion to him. “I got you the new XboX console.”

Matt raised both eyebrows, staring speechless in Mello’s eyes for a few minutes. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No…” Mello smiled and kissed him again. “Sretan rođendan, Mail.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [10 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672225) by [Nikello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikello/pseuds/Nikello)




End file.
